The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
Instead of usual printed books, there is a technology for causing contents of the printed books to be read as electronic book content (electronic data) on a user terminal such as a smartphone by distributing the contents of the books to the user terminal.
In addition, a social networking service (SNS) has become popular recently, the SNS being able to build a social network on the Internet. With a popularization of the SNS, opportunities for new communication have been provided on a network, and it has become possible for a user to build a new social network (in other words, connection between users) (for example, see JP 2011-108118A).